The Ones Who Fell From Grace
by Deity-of-Words
Summary: There are only two mistakes one can make along to path to truth. Not going all the way and not starting.


_Transformers: Tarina Niistä - Part I  
_**'The Ones Who Fell From Grace'**

By

Deity-of-Words

**Prologue – Legends**

_There are only two mistakes one can make along the path to truth. Not going all the way and not starting  
__**Buddha**_

_On a planet light years away from our own, there existed two races believed to be myths to the human race: Autobots and Decepticons. _

_The Autobots were led by their commander, Optimus Prime; the Decepticons by Megatron. Different yet similar; rivals yet brothers._

_Late at night, when the children of the earth want a bedtime story, they are told of two robotic brothers. They once lived side by side in harmony and peace, but as a Decepticon Megatron was naturally a tyrant. He wanted power and ultimate dictatorship over the Autobots._

_So he betrayed his brother._

_In the middle of the night the fearsome Decepticon had stalked through the darkness and into the Autobot base. Upon arrival he had found two young sparklings, Backlash and Quickstrike._

_Their screams of pain and fright echoed into the night as Megatron tore them limb from limb, crushed their sparks, and left them as nothing more than scrap heap for the Autobots to find when they awoke._

_The Destroying of a spark was an unforgivable sin and Optimus Prime took it as a sign of betrayal._

_The War of the Gods began that night._

_Legend has it that the entire planet was destroyed – ravaged and raped of all living things and habitable terrain. Cybertron, the once beautiful Utopia, was turned into a desolate prison. The brothers were forced to take their war elsewhere . . . and so they found Earth._

_The story continues to one day many years ago when a small child spotted an angel falling from the sky. This angel hurtled towards the ground and seemingly towards its death . . . but at the last second, it pulled up to hover over Earth._

_This was the Angel of Death. When he saw the child he drew his sword and charged._

_The child saw another angel then: The Angel of Life. He too drew his sword and with unparalleled speed he deflected Death's blade._

_Standing as tall as skyscrapers, the metal of their skins shining brightly, the pair looked more like gods than angels. And with a clash of their mighty swords the War of the Gods was reborn._

_Children are reminded of this war, late at night, when rain is pouring and thunder and lightning wreak havoc on the heavens. It is the clash of those titans. It is said the battle still rages. The rain is nothing more than tears of the dead, the injured, and the widowed families lost in the great battle. The lightning sparks from the clash of swords and the thunder is the bellows of the gods. Every time a storm comes the next round of the ongoing battle has begun. _

_So children lock their doors and stay inside, but don't believe all the legends . . . for some may tell white lies._

**X – X – X – X**

Hidden thousands of feet beneath the surface of the Pacific Ocean, lying motionless across the ocean floor was the bulk of a massive alien spaceship. Deep within its thick metal walls, a human female sat within a darkened room, typing hurriedly in front of a massive, dimly-lit, flickering computer screen. Her eyes scanned the computer screen in front of her as she clicked on several different programs**.**

A look of intense concentration tightenedher face as she continued to scroll through the numerous windows she had open. There were several internet files, government files, and a couple of images.

There was one image in particular that the woman kept glancing at – a profile shot of a woman employed by the US Air Force. The woman appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. Her long, streaked hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with a few strands of red and black hanging over her shoulders. A jagged and uneven length of hair fell into her green eyes and she wore a warm smile on her lips.

_Major Gomé Amun._

The woman closed the image and moved onto the next one; a blurred picture of a couple holding hands and strolling down the street. Although the image was blurred, the face of Gomé Amun was quite distinguishable.

"My lord?" The woman's fragile voice echoed through the room.

Behind her there was a deep rumbling that sounded like the growl of a feral animal. Two red lights suddenly assaulted the woman's eyes, causing her to squeeze them tightly shut.

"I have found the girl."

There was silence broken only by the sound of rich, dark chuckling.

"It's about _slagging_ time." An ominous voice shattered the silence, causing the woman to jump. In spite of her fear she opened her eyes.

"Well," she began in a disrespectful tone, "I didn't see anyone getting off their metallic _aft_ to help me!"

The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. Her hand snapped over her traitorous lips as a squeak of fright escaped her.

A deadly growl emitted from the being behind her and the woman found herself shaking uncontrollably as fear started to take hold of her. Slowly, reluctantly, she turned to face her lord when out of nowhere a closed fist came crashing down into her cheek throwing her back into her chair.

Her lower lip split open on impact, sending a small trickle of blood down her chin. Tears sprang to her eyes and a squeal of pain left her mouth. After a moment of pain she opened her eyes once more.

"Thundercracker?" She stuttered the word out, fear gripping her heart like a vice and causing it to skip a beat.

A brown-haired male stood before her. His hair was short and spikey at the top and his eyes were dark crimson and full of irritation. Blue eyes clashed with red and for a moment they remained like that – Thundercracker glaring down at her while she stared up at him in terror. Nonetheless, the stare-down seemed to bore him and the one known as Thundercracker rolled his red eyes.

"You will speak to our lord with proper etiquette," he hissed softly.

They stared at each other for a minute longer before she slowly turned to face the computer.

"Yes, sir," She mumbled, the words laced with a hint of sarcasm. Thundercracker's fist came down again, this time on the back of her head – softer than last time, but still enough to send a small surge of pain through her skull.

"Enough of your backtalk or it's back to the brig." With those words Thundercracker walked away, leaving her to finish her search for the Major.

A rumbling growl of irritation echoed around the room and once more she found herself shaking.

"Well, where is she?" The voice demanded in a harsh tone causing her to jump ever so slightly.

"Gomé Amun is currently located at the Nevada Air Force Base."

"Excellent. Send Skywarp to fetch her."

* * *

**_A/N:_ **_Greetings all! First, I'd like to start by thanking you for reading the prologue of my first multi-chapter, Transformers fan-fiction! Second, I'd like to let anyone reading know that this fan-fiction will include a number of characters and elements from both the three Transformers movies and from Generation 1 but it won't be following either to a tee. Third, I'd like to thank **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Sunstar** for short and **elusivemus **__for beta-ing the prologue and hopefully all chapters to come!_

_**Disclaimer:** 'Transformers' and all related media, merchandise and trademarks do not belong to me. All canon characters belong to their respective companies and I am not affiliated with them in any way, shape or form; all original characters are being used with the full permission from their owners._


End file.
